Predator Black Ops
Predator Black Ops (PBO) are covert operatives that order directly to the Helghast Senate. They are the successor to the Imperial Spec Ops that was founded in 2363 by General Armin Metrac and disbanded in 2390 due to loosing too many operatives from the S.E.W.. PBO was established in 2395. In the 2390s to the late- 2410s, some people believed they are redundant compared to the'' ''Najenmik and Huntsmen, however they became feared as a secretive organization. Other than working for the Senate, the primary purpose of the unit is publicly unknown. Many conspiracy theories has that the PBO is a cover up for the new galactic order or to protect the Helghan Government's secrets and it's an older covert unit than what the PBO say it is. It is one of the most frequent subject of conspiracy theories ever. They were led by Master Kassandra Crechaz but in 2417 she disappeared and was likely replaced. The current leader of PBO is unknown. According to the Col Armen Darenk, a former PBO operative, it was likely because she spread false info of the PBO on trying to defend it's existence with the Najenmik and Huntsmen controversy. People speculate that Gaius Romern is in charge since he disappeared from the public. Overview The operatives refer them selves as Predators. The PBO Predators use code names so that their identities are known to nobody but the Helghast Senate. They are-picked by the Helghast Senate for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision, though ones with a certain crime record can not be picked. There are few ranks within the PBO: Assassins, Specters (Squad Leaders), Captains and Master which is the leader of the PBO. PBO are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained stealthy ops. Some serve as interrogators that probe the minds of enemy soldiers to learn information valuable to the Empire. While many choose to serve in the PBO for their entire careers, they can return to the standard forces if they choose to. They usually in squads and take orders from their captains, some elite Predators have been handpicked by their Senate to serve directly under them. As such, any and all orders they receive come from the Helghast Senate and no one else. There are rumors that PBO silence those who oppose the Helghan Government within the Empire. Much information about PBO is classified as PBO leaders hardly ever told the public their goals other than "answering to the Senate" and "Finishing errors that other units missed or don't do". This secretive nature has created conspiracy theories. The redundant controversy Note- this controversy is no longer much of a issue after 2420 after the rumors of PBO silencing people. Problems with Najenmik Najenmik recently has been taking PBO jobs and many wonder why this unit even exist. Master Kassandra Crechaz has stated that they are the "CIA" of the Empire. The Helghast Senate announced in 2409 that this unit has killed the most Union members than any other one (which is false, the 31st Legion is). In 2413, Master Kassandra Crechaz claimed that the Najenmik can not solve every problem for the Empire, that is where PBO comes in. Problems with Huntsmen After the Huntsmen was formed, even more people viewed PBO as a useless and redundant unit. Seeing that the Huntsmen is not only a civilian military but also does police work around the galaxy. Master Kassandra Crechaz had to try to put out the fires with this issue by saying that they work for the Senate and only the Senate unlike any other unit. Trivia * The C.C.C. nicknamed the PBO "Hig Ops". * Their also known to be called "Killer Ops" or the "Senate Ops". Category:Helghast Empire